


Home for the Holidays

by ForceAwakend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Han being Han, Just holiday fluff, No Beta, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceAwakend/pseuds/ForceAwakend
Summary: Ben wants to bring his girlfriend home for Christmas. He loves Rey, more than anything, and wants her to meet his mom. Just her, at least for now. Leia tells her husband, who was out of town until the new year. Lovely husband that Han is, he tells the rest of the family. Now they're all coming back home for Christmas.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perperuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperuna/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, mainly because this took longer than I anticipated. I hope you like the fic, and I hope you had a great Christmas and wish you a good New Year.

 Ben had never been nervous for Christmas with his mom. They talked, drank, and exchanged gifts while Christmas movies played in the background. His grandparents joined when they wanted to make the drive, although he doubted that Anakin should do the driving. His father always came back after the holidays, having tried multiple times to get days off around Christmas. Spending Christmas without his father had actually turned into the oddest holiday tradition.

This year, however, he had a guest.

He had held off on letting Rey meet his mom for as long as possible. She loved him, as she constantly reminded him, and wanted to meet his family. Ben had agreed under the condition that she eased herself into the Skywalker-Organa-Solo clan. Full immersion led to needless drinking and endless embarrassment. 

"How long of a drive do we have ahead of us?" Rey asked, leaning against the doorway of Ben's room.

Still shirtless and lost in his thoughts, Ben turned around and pulled his sweater over his head. "That depends on traffic. Usually it takes two hours, a little bit longer if we need to stop on the way. Traffic can push it up to three if it gets really bad."

Rey walked into his bedroom and picked his suitcase off the floor. "So we leave now." She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Is there a reason we're leaving on Christmas Eve, when you know traffic sucks?"

"Tradition. When I was younger, we'd eat the family meal on Christmas Eve. After, we watched  _It's a Wonderful Life._ Mom always timed it so that the movie ended at midnight on Christmas Day."

The smile on Rey's face was infectious and Ben grinned as he followed his girlfriend out of the room. He shoved his hand in his pockets and his fingers curled around his keys. He turned off the television when they got into the living room and grabbed his heavy coat from its spot on the back of the couch. Then he grabbed Rey's bag from near the front door and pulled out his keys. Locking the door behind them once they left, he smiled at Rey.

"You drive, I'll pick the music," Rey said as she made her way tot he car.

Ben shook his head, looked at his watch, and sighed. "For once, I hope traffic's slow," he murmured as he made his way to the car.

* * *

Two hours later, not a minute more, Ben pulled into the driveway of his mother's home. He parked the car and unlocked the doors as he fought the urge to groan. They had encountered a single slow down on the trip. One. Out of the entire length of the trip. He ran his fingers through his hair and unlocked the trunk as the front door opened.

"Benjamin Organa-Solo, if you make that poor girl carry those bags herself, you're not getting any dessert," Leia said, hands firmly on her hips. 

Rolling his eyes, Ben got the bags out of the trunk and looked over at Rey. He mirrored her soft smile and pulled down the lid of the trunk, balancing the bags in one hand. He shook his head a little as he and Rey walked toward the front of the car. She playfully bumped against his shoulder and the smile at his lips widened a little. He felt better now that he had seen his mother, but he had a  _bad_ feeling.

"You guys coming in? You're burning daylight," his mom joked.

Ben sighed as he and Rey walked to the front door. "You sure you want to do this? We can always get back in the car and try again next year," he suggested.

Rolling her eyes, Rey put a hand on Ben's shoulder. She shook her head and replied, "Commendable effort, but seeing as we are already out of the car, we owe this to your mother."

He kissed Rey's cheek and smiled a little as they entered Ben's childhood home. His heart thudded in his chest and his pulse raced in his ears. He carried the bags to the guest room and set them just inside the door. He had debated going to his old bedroom, but that was another level of embarrassment he wished to avoid. He heard the familiar sound of his mother's favorite Christmas album as he left the guest room. Ben stretched his arms over his head and groaned as something popped.

A knock at the door broke through his small reprieve and he tilted his head to the side as he made his way to the door. Ben checked the peep hole and gaped as he opened the door.

"Ben!" Poe exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

Returning the hug, he looked over Poe's shoulder. "Mom didn't say that you were coming."

Poe shrugged. "What? I need a reason to surprise my best friend on Christmas Eve."

He hesitated before he stepped out of the hug and shook his head. Closing the door behind Poe, the two friends walked into the living room where Rey sat on the large couch. Ben sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Rey, this is Poe. He and I grew up together," Ben said as he fought past the growing unease.

Poe and Rey shook hands before the latter replied, "Ben has talked about you, but you're a little taller in person."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Ben. "I'm going to help your mom in the kitchen, where I know I'll be appreciated. I'll make your tamale especially spicy, Ben."

"Your tamales are always spicy, you idiot," Ben called after his friend. 

Rey looked at him and kissed his cheek as a smile bloomed across her face. She searched his eyes before leaning against him. He threw his arm around her shoulder and stole a glance at the kitchen. He heard the faint sounds of the cupboards and cabinets opening and closing, followed by the clanging of various cooking utensils. Ben frowned a little before he focused on the movie playing on the TV channel.

Another knock at the door cut through the comfortable silence between Rey and Ben. Ben frowned and looked to the door before he leaned back against the couch. 

"I've got it," Poe said as another knock sounded through the foyer.

"Ben!"


	2. The (Very) Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey finds out how many people the Organa-Solo house holds while Ben tries to not lose his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing. Unbeta'd chapter, and the muse got away from me about halfway through when Jyn and Cassian came. Also cannot be concise for anything.

Ben stood from the couch, nearly tripping over his feet in the process, and made his way to the door. "Dad? What are you— ? You weren't supposed—," he said, stumbling over his words.

Han grinned and embraced his son in a one-armed hug. "Well, I got home early. Besides, blame your mom for spilling the beans that you were bringing your girlfriend for Christmas," he replied.

Ben's heart dropped into his stomach and he looked to the kitchen where his mom stood. He then looked to Rey, who now stood at his side, and something flickered across his face. Rey slid her hand into Ben's as she smiled at Han. 

"I'm Rey."

Shaking her other hand, Han clapped Rey on the shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "How did you guys get together?" he asked.

Leia poked her head out of the kitchen to glare at her husband. "Leave her alone, Han," she chastise.

"We both know that your parents won't."

Ben looked at Rey before he gaped at his father. "I wanted—. This was just supposed to be mom, Rey, and myself." Ben dragged his hand down his face before he rubbed the back of his neck.

He grit his teeth and the muscles in his jaw tensed before he let go of Rey's hand and made his way to the guest room. Rey looked at Han and then she gave a short little wave before she followed Ben. Left alone, Han shook his head and walked into the kitchen, hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

* * *

Ben dropped his head into his hands and groaned as Rey sat beside him. He looked at her, a faint expression of hurt on his face. She made a face in return, sticking her tongue out through slightly pursed lips. He chuckled after a moment, kissing Rey's cheek before the guest room door opened. Poe entered, hands held above his head in some form of appeasement. He leaned against the wall and gave a timid shrug.

"For what it's worth," he offered, "I had no part in any of this."

Ben looked at Poe and frowned. "The whole ideas was to  _not_ scare Rey off with the craziness that is my family."

"You mentioned your family in passing on our first date, Ben. I knew what I was getting myself into," Rey reminded her sullen boyfriend, "Who else usually comes?"

Gaping at his girlfriend, Ben smiled softly before he ticked names off on his fingers. "My Uncle Luke, who usually drives my grandparents, and my dad's friend Lando."

Rey put her hand on Ben's leg and gave a little squeeze. "Sounds typical. How do you like your family?" She paused for a moment before she looked at Poe. "Do you think they got in touch with my parents?"

"They drive me up the wall, but I love them. I honestly think it'd be boring to be with another family during the holidays," he said with a grin.

Poe looked at Rey and nodded a little. "If Ben's told them about your parents, or even mentioned your last name to them, Leia's gotten in touch with your parents."

Ben slung his arm over Rey's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Think we ought to go back out there? Can't imagine leaving my parents alone bodes well for any of us."

The three shared a laugh and walked out of the room with smiles on their faces. Poe raced ahead a little to get to the kitchen where Han already had a glass in his hand. Ben quirked an eyebrow at his father before Han shrugged, trademark smirk on his lips. Rey leaned against one of the kitchen counters and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ben looked at his father before he went over to the refrigerator and grabbed himself a bottle of soda.

"Who else is coming?" Ben asked as another knock sounded from the front door.

Leia turned to face Han and she pointed at the door. "Of all the people we did invite, that might just be Lando," she said, "Then again, it might be someone else. Either way, one of you answer the door."

Ben ran out of the kitchen, all but shoving Poe out of the way as he raced to the front door. He opened it and laughed as he hugged the man on the other side of the threshold. Arms surrounded Ben and he laughed a little before he backed up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's quite a welcome, Starfighter," Lando greeted, "At least you've got your clothes on this time."

Heat crawled up his neck and settled in his cheeks as Ben looked down in embarrassment. Rey leaned against her boyfriend as another car door opened. "So Ben ran around naked?"

Lando laughed, "He was young, maybe one or two. He never liked wearing clothing."

"You need to show me pictures," Rey added, looking between Ben and Lando. 

A throat cleared behind Lando. "Rey, if you want to ask about baby pictures, you should be ready to see some of your own."

Rey looked over Lando's shoulder and heat crawled up her cheeks as she managed a small smile. "So they invited you guys, too?"

Ben laughed a little before he grinned. "We're letting all the cold in, so let's take this into the kitchen."

They all walked to the kitchen, Ben and Rey both glancing at Lando, who was deep in conversation with Jyn and Cassian. The scents of cooking food wafted through the air as they got closer to the kitchen and Ben licked his lips in anticipation. Watching his mother cook had been one of his fondest moments of childhood. When she cooked for Christmas, Leia filled the entire kitchen with unparalleled excitement.

"My family showing up seems better now, huh, Rey?" Ben asked as he kissed Rey on the cheek. 

She shook her head and kissed him in return. "I was ready for your family, but adding my parents on top of that is not something I had in mind."

Jyn leaned against the counter and looked at her daughter. "Leia invited your father and I, after she'd gotten our last name."

Poe turned around then, grinning from ear to ear. "Tamales are almost ready! Dinner is almost done, and the remaining Skywalkers should be here any moment."

Still playing the part of meddling uncle, Lando put his hands on Ben's shoulders and looked at Jyn. "If you want to get a head start on embarrassing the lovebirds, I know where Leia keeps the baby pictures."

Cassian looked up from the tamales and back at Lando. "Something tells me there'll be opportunities for that later. In the meantime, I spy a few empty couches in the living room."

Ben dropped a kiss to Rey's forehead and gave Cassian a soft smile before he and Rey walked into the living room. They sat on the couch and Ben reached for the remote to turn on the TV. He wrapped his arm around Rey's shoulder and reflected on the past year. They had been together for one year that May, and Ben was looking forward to the rest of thwir relationship. He hummed a little and squeezed Rey's shoulder as he tried and failed to focus on the movie.

"Did I lose you, Ben?" 

He kissed the top of Rey's head before kissing her cheek. "Just thinking about you." 

Rey blushed in response. "Charmer."

Leia's voice wafted out of the kitchen. "They're here, Han."

 "Already? I thought it would be another hour with Luke driving."

"Would you want to be stuck in the car with my dad?"

Han and Leia both laughed as Ben grabbed Rey's hand. He got off the couch, almost dragging his girlfriend along, and went to the front door. He opened it, putting a smile on his face as he looked at his grandparents.

Padme, shorter and more intimidating, looked at Ben and stared into his soul. "This must be Rey," she said, smiling at Rey while maintaining a glare at Ben.

"To his credit, Ben wanted to make this special."

Anakin huffed a little, rolling his eyes even as a small smile quirked up at the corners of his mouth. "At least this has gone better than the first time we met Han."

They shared a laugh as they headed to the dining room, twin candles flickering on either side of a large centerpiece. The Christmas music faded into the background as conversations overlapped while assorted dishes found their place on the table. Friends and family gathered around, sitting next to one another and chatting as everyone got to the table. A chair remained empty near Han and Rey tilted her head before she looked around the table. 

Han caught her look and shook his head. "I love him to death, but we are going to have someone fashionably late."


End file.
